Axel's Toture
by Three Cheers for Five Years
Summary: King tells Lioness that Axel has a humungous crush on her, and she then sees that that is how she feels also. So, she plans on tickling him just how much.O.oFull of lime. And sorry for grammatical errors, slaps cpu for messing up. Oneshot!


**WARNING:**

**Explicit content may be unsuitable for young adults and most adolescents under the age of 18.**

**You have been warned.**

Another one of those dang parties that ATOM had to go to that Lee put on in their building. The place where Lee lived was done up nicely, with black clothed tables set up in sporadic places and hundreds of people dressed formally to boot. King, Shark, and Hawk had already left the party to go play with their machines while Axel and Lioness stayed. Of course, Lioness had plans in mind for Axel that night, for she had found out from King that Axel had a humungous thing for her, and that made her want him even more.

"Come on Axel, let's go!" Lioness pleaded as she looked into the blue eyes of Axel pleadingly. He looked at her, he in his tuxedo and she in a skin tight cocktail dress with stiletto heels places neatly on her feet. She sighed waiting for his reply.

He adjusted his bow tie and said, "That's fine with me, where should we-" he was cut off by Lioness firmly grabbing his hand –making him blush- and dragging him out of the door and down the elevator to their place. In the house they noticed that no one was there, and Lioness had it planned with King to keep the others out of the house from 9:00pm through 12 pm. She needed time to "do" things with Axel.

They both walked to the kitchen and Axel grabbed him and her waters. He threw her one and began to take off his jacket, and then laid it on a chair. "I'll be right back" she said, running to her room.

Within a few minutes she was back in a flimsy tank top and low riding pajama pants, white Axel was still fully dressed except for his jacket. Axel looked at her promiscuous tank top and felt a tad bit excited. She walked over to him and said, "Follow me" pressing her lips against his. Axel's excitement soon became very obvious as she dragged him by the bowtie through the hall ways until they came to the door of her room. She then began to kiss him passionately, her tongue gaining entrance to his surprised mouth quite quickly, and he closed his eyes out of pleasure. She spun him around, never disconnecting her lips and pushed him onto her bed. They separated and he began to go for his shoes, but she interrupted him and said, "Not yet" continuing to kiss him.

While in her room she had put bands on her bedposts and was prepared to lure Axel into her trap. She began by lacing her finger's with his and bringing his hands above her head and by the bedpost. Unknown to him, she was restraining his hand tightly, and then she let go, making it obvious to him that he was being trapped. She smiled, "I plan on having a little fun with you tonight" she said, growling. He appeared fine with it, almost excited, and then she laced a band over his feet and around her bed, restraining his feet. What Axel didn't know was that she was planning on tickling him, knowing how incredibly easily he could laugh from a touch in a few places. She knew three of them but knew there were more.

Lioness began with his polished black shoes. She unlaced them and slipped his left one off tenderly, only leaving his black thin sock on his left foot. She took a finger and ran it over his toes, and she could see his foot squirm underneath the black fabric. He released a chuckle and then realized what he was in for. "Oh no! How did you find out I had ticklish feet" he said.

She smiled, "I have my ways" she said before reaching up his pant leg and began to pull down the black hose sock. She pulled it down slowly because she knew he had ticklish ankles also, so he laughed heartily as she pulled the fabric over his muscular ankles and very slowly over his white, tender foot. He struggled and laughed so hard, but he didn't know what he was in for. Now that his left foot was bare, she ran her index finger's nail over the arch of his foot and he laughed quadruple what he did before, the sweet song of his optimistic voice filling her ears.

"Please-hahaha- S-t-t-top!!" he said laughing heartily and struggling a little. She knew that his feet were one of his main most ticklish places, but Axel knew that he had about four extremely stimulating places. She was relentless though. She dug her finger nails into the sole of his bare yet soft foot and felt his muscles quiver and ripple as he laughed so hard. She then reached under the bed and pulled out one of Axel's worst fears, a feather. "NO!" he said afraid. She took with white goose feather and ran it in and out between his muscular and delicate toes, making him laugh so much that his whole body shook. She continued that torture by running the feather over the arches of his foot, then around the heel, and up and down his ankles, making him laugh hysterically and his heart and length began to beat heavily.

"Hey Axel, guess what? I also know that your right foot is WAY more ticklish than the other one." She said. He stared at her in wonder and in fear as she unlaced his right shoe, bringing down one of his barriers. His arousal began to pump hardly as she stoked his leg on her way up and brought the sock down even slower with sporadic licks on his leg in between. She brought the sock off his foot and loosened the bind a little so she could remove his right leg for her to hold. She took his right leg out from the bind and brought it straight forward to her face and brought the leg under her arm to hold it down. His happiness increased with the warm embrace of his foot and his muscles tensed as she brought down her index finger to his foot and lightly ran it from his big toe down to his heel. His juices began to flow and he laughed to hard that he began to cry as she ran the finger up and down his foot, waking up every nerve in his body there. She then, to his fear, brought out a brush from under the table and the feather back and laid them next to her.

Lioness placed her lips lightly on the velvet soft top of Axel's foot and brought the bristle plastic brush to his foot and ran it up and down and paid attention to the arch. His foot squirmed wildly and the hard in his pants increased so much it was like a metal rod poking out of cement. She then brought the feather down which tickled ten times worse now that the brush had had some rough on his foot. He laughed so hard he almost wet himself, but she continued to run the white feather on his sole of his foot and continued to stimulate him more.

Then to his surprise, Lioness let his foot turn so her face aced the sole and she stuck her tongue between each toe of his right foot, making him moan and laugh all at the same time. He had never felt so erect in his life as he did now, for it was a mix of pleasure and ticklish torture that made him groan. She then placed her whole mouth in his big toe and sucked hardly and he moaned in delight as she did this. After that she replaced the foot under the bind and moved both of his feet together, tying his big toes together with a red string. She then proceeded to twirl her tongue around both toes and then began to lick every toe until she could see his pleasure reaching its peak, from that point.

She then left his feet and traveled up his body, bumping into a hard in his pants along the way, and traveled up to is mouth. His face was beautiful to her. It was a well sculpted square jaw, with just the right tan and five o' clock shadow that made her heart sing. And those eyes, those cerulean gems that gleamed with delight of how his soon to be lover could be so good to him.

After observing his face she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Her tongue entering his mouth and messaging the crevices of his gums with its strength, as his did to hers. She then headed to his bow tie and undid it, throwing it casually aside along with the shoes and socks that she had taken from him. She then ran her hands firmly over to his suspenders and she dismantled them from his pants and chucked them aside too. She then returned to his head, kissing his lips passionately, and she unbuttoned his shirt and unbuttoned the sleeves on his hands. She never broke for air once and then she realized her dilemma. She would have to take his hands out of the restraints to get his shirt off all of the way. But, the idea came to her of just ripping the sleeves and maybe buying him a new shirt later. That seemed better anyways.

So following her spontaneous ideas, the ripped the sleeves and shirt off of him, and threw it aside. Before her lay a body of perfection. He had extremely strong arms, his biceps and triceps well defined from hard work pumping iron. She then continued to observe his half naked self with a slight giggle as she noticed the tangle of tawny armpit hair that when she touched, was as soft as he feet were. She traced her finger down and noticed his well developed chest and his six-pack which made her drool. All of it was tanned and had zero body fat, which was definitely to her liking. She noticed he had no chest hair which made her even more turned on and she then began to trace her nail down his arms and to his armpits. She stuck both nails to the skin and moved them and he began to laugh deeply and lovingly. She then traced her nails down his sides and began to feel his muscles move under her touch. His arousal increased even more as she did this because she was there on top of him, tickling her just as before. She moved her fingers along his sides around his rib cage and giggled as he laughed from his third most ticklish spot and her squirmed a little under her touch. Oh how he adored her.

She than began kissing his hard chest and he growled and sighed out of pleasure at her lush lips touched his soft chest. She continued down and noticed the sudden interruption of his dress pants in her way. Without permission she pulled down the waistband slowly and began to reveal his boxers, then his muscular thighs, then his calves, and then, she pulled the band down to his feet. She took his feet out of the bind and pulled the pants off, throwing them to the side and grabbed his tender feet. She enjoyed watching them squirm under her touch, the soft tanned top of his foot and then the beige sole of his foot that had tiny wrinkles from where his toes creased when he scrunched his foot. She ran her finger around the toes again and watched how when his left foot squirmed out of being tickled, the crease on the bottom of his feet became defined and she ran her nail over them. He laughed hysterically and then she took his large toe and licked it again, before leaving his feet, not bound any more, and traveling up his legs. "How many ticklish spots DO you have?" she asked.

He smiled, and said, "Four, you've found three of them. My feet, my armpits, and the sides of my chest, now there is only one left... See if you can find it" he challenged her, wanting her to find it so bad that his head could not take it.

She acknowledged his wished and ran her fingers all over his practically naked body and found it no other place. She then realized the one place she did not check, and it was covered by the flimsy plaid boxers that he wore. Slowly she ran her hand up his inner thigh and noticed the muscles quiver under her touch. She had found the boundaries of his last ticklish spot. She could tell by his face that he was in pleasurable torture as she ran her finger up his inner thigh and continued up the pant leg of his boxers, making him laugh hardly. She continued and noticed she came to the socket of his leg and was now entering his pelvic region, which appeared to be more ticklish. She felt small curls of hair there and ran her finger around that region. He laughed just as much as when she tickled his right foot, and she liked that. She then took her other hand and brought it to where her tickling one was right now and moved her fingers in a tickling motion around the area that his length was. She could see and feel his pleasure and she noticed his arousal grow so much that its head poked out of the boxers readily. She continued to tickle that region, making him laugh really hard and them came to the area where his sac lay. She tickled it and he laughed even more. Then the temptation became so unbearable that she took her hands out, and ripped the boxers apart at the seams, revealing his naked self to her. She stared in wonderment at his manhood. It was surprisingly large, sticking out like a hard stump, and had been taken care of very well. She stared at it in awe, a slight drool coming out of her mouth as she stared at it with lust. She heart began to beat heavily and she felt an odd warming sensation flow throughout her body. She placed a finger along the shaft and rubbed it, making him moan and breathe heavily as he began to feel the same sensation as her.

He breathed heavily, "Please, release me" he said, wanting her so bad. She complied with his wishes by loosening his hand restraints and automatically he took his hand and wrapped his hands around her head. He smothered her with a deep passionate kiss that sent extreme sensations of power and love throughout her body in a dance of glory and peace. She was surprised at how he had let her stay dressed so long as he kissed her with all the passion she had made him feel. Then as soon as her surprise came, her clothes went flying everywhere until she was in the same undressed predicament as her.

They continued to kiss heatedly and both of them began to feel a wild rushing of blood throughout them, and they showed it all the more. She messaged his pelvic region while they kissed, making him laugh and moan as she performed a tickling act with one hand and a rubbing motion on him at the same time.

She placed kisses all along his square jaw and left marks all over him. Now it was his turn to pleasure her. He rolled it over so he was on top and he used only his pinky finger to perform things to her private regions that she couldn't believe. How could one small finger provide such ecstasy? He messaged and cupped her chest region happily and she groaned as he messaged her, sending sensations of joy into her heart and brain, like a drug. He ran his tongue along her jaw line and around her shoulders before kissing her softly on her lips. He nibbled at her ear lobe at she bit his chin with joy as he messaged her "downtown." She made noises that made Axel extra happy and he pushed his body into her, grinding her small hips. She gripped at his tawny hair and yelled, "AXEL!!!"

She was flawless. Axel looked at her well defined curves in pleasure and her bodacious humps that were tanned. He continued looking at her, seeing her muscles in her slim stomach and then at her hairless inner hip region that made his length feel more pleasure. He then looked at her sinewy legs that held strength and grace in their voluptuous curves. He loved her so much and then proclaimed it to her, "I love you" he kissed her then continued "so much that I can only show you." He said pumping her and breaking something with in her area. She yelled in pain but then felt the satisfaction of the "pumping" and gripped his caramel hair and gripped his muscular back. He then exited it and she rolled on top of him and kissed him.

"I love you too Axel. King told me that you liked me so I'd thought I 'd show you. But it looks like we both feel the same way completely." She said kissing his lips quickly.

He returned her offer by biting her bottom lip in delight at those words and pulling her into another breathless kiss. Both of them groaned at each others touch, the tension between them unbearable. Lioness quickly looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. Like clockwork, the door of the house opened and she heard Kings laugh and Shark running to his room, which was right across from Lioness'. Cursing, she went to go get Axel his clothes from the party, but forgot that she had torn most of them from him, and hers were far from his. And unfortunately, there was no cover for her bed because it was in the laundry. So, they were exposed. Shark ran into the room and turned on the light to see Axel-naked- on top of Lioness who was also naked and screamed in a girly tone. Of course King and hawk came to check on him and saw the scene too.

There were leather bindings on the posts of the bed, both teens were naked, there were clothes ripped and thrown everywhere, and both looked liked they had gotten really happy.

"You two had SEX?!" Hawk yelled out of jealousy towards Axel, for Hawk had wanted to be the first one to do Lioness.

Lioness, who none of them had seen her privet parts yet, thanks to Axel covereing her up by being on top, quickly grabbed her panties and pulled them on quick. This show was for Axel only, no one else. Se then got out from under Axel, blushing and disappointed she had to, and said, "Okay. King I took what you told me and decided that I loved Axel too and I honestly do. He is that best guy I've ever met and knows how to pleasure me in ways that none of you could ever dream. Please, we love each other, so we showed it. Don't be retards about it. Just GET OUT!" she yelled.

As commanded, they all left and Lioness turned back to a still naked Axel. She waled over to him, placed a hand to his face and kissed him as an apology for their interruption. He closed his eyes and replied, and then Lioness said, "Be right back."

She went to the laundry room, in a robe, pulled out the blanket for her bed that was soon to be dirtied in a different way, and came back to the room. She threw the blanket on the side of the bed and noticed that Axel had put back on his pants, socks and shoes, his only clothes available. He looked embarrassed.

Lioness sauntered over to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Axel turned his vibrant blue eyes to her and said in a husky tone, "Did we go too fast?"

Lioness laughed, closing the door and returning back to him and then said, "Did it feel like we went too fast?"

"No, it felt great but-"

She cut him off by kissing him on the lips with feeling and separating. She said, "You talk too much. And now I'm going to have to punish you for getting dressed."

Axel got a mischievous look in his eye as she pushed him on the bed and jumped on him, taking off her robe and revealing the nothing she had under it. She unlaced his shoes and took off his socks and took his right foot under her arm and tickling the sole with all of her might. HE laughed hysterically as she did this and she repeated the same actions as before. Except now she took off his pants right away to see his arousal again and began to tickle him in every place she knew.

And then she rolled him on his back and messaged it. She ran he fingers down it, only receiving a moan until she reached right in between his shoulder blades. She received a laugh.

"Hahahaa- hey I didn't –hahaha- know I was ticklish there-HA!" he said laughing so hard that he began to cough.

"Oh I'm sure I can create more for you ticklish boy" she said turning his head so he could kiss her with all the pleasure he hid under the covers.

**END!!!! Cool huh? R&R**


End file.
